sasuke crazy night
by paulica yaoi
Summary: if you are a fan of naruto and saskue yoai then you might like this


Rain hit the window, leaving faint pattering sounds in the room. Moonlight bathed a lone figure in the bed.  
Ivory skin seemed to glow in the pale moonlight and the man tossed uneasily. Giving up on sleep,  
he got up and walked to the window to look out. His breath left fog on the clear glass as looked at the trees outside his window. He could still feel breath on his neck and heat on his skin, like the source of it was still there.  
Closing his eyes and leaning his head against the glass, his memories flooded back to him.

Slick bodies slid back and forth against each other as sounds of panting filled the room.  
Pale blue eyes burned with a bright intensity as they stared down into identical bright black ones.  
Sasuke moaned as Naruto thrust in and out of him, his nails digging into soft ivory flesh while he grinned at the black haired man beneath him. Grinning smugly, Naruto leaned down and bit Sasuke s lip,  
drawing a little blood.

What s the matter Sasuke, don t you like this? Don t you enjoy what I m doing to you? naruto said

Sasuke glared up at the blond and kept quiet except for the occasional moan. He didn t want to admit that he liked what Naruto was doing, and especially didn t want to admit it to Naruto himself.  
He slid his mask back up as Naruto continued to thrust faster and faster. He wound his hands into the bed sheets and tried to keep the moans from escaping his lips, tried not to let Naruto see how much he wants this.

Naruto thrust even harder and leaned over to nip at Sasuke s neck, a hand straying upward to play with a nipple before trailing back down to enclose the hard shaft between their two bodies. Sasuke couldn t handle it anymore and his mask crumbled; emotions of pleasure playing across his face as he nearly screamed out his climax, arching his back in pleasure while Naruto grinned down at him before burying himself and releasing as well.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke as both panted heavily. Sasuke moved, not wanting to admit he liked the feeling of Naruto still in him. He also wanted to clean up, the feeling of cum on him was not as pleasant as he thought now asit was during climax. As he moved, he realized Naruto was heaver than he looked,  
pinning him to the mattress. Grunting, Sasuke pushed at Naruto s shoulder, glaring at him when naurto turned his head to smirk at him.

Did you want up? naruto said

I want to clean up, so get off. sasuke said

Aww you hurt my feelings Sasuke, I thought you liked it when I m on top. You know you enjoy it more that way. Naruto grinned and moved off Sasuke. Sasuke gave one more glare in the blond s direction before heading into the bathroom and slamming the door.

-------------------

Hot water ran over his pale skin, rinsing away traces of the pleasures from earlier. Leaning his head against the cool tile,  
Sasuke let the hot water run down his back as he struggled to get his hormones in check.  
He was already hard again thinking of Naruto s cock thrusting in and out of him.  
Why couldn t he stop thinking about the blond? He hated being this way; he wasn t supposed to depend on anyone. He was supposed to be alone in the world. Yet Naruto was all that he could think about, letting him break through his emotions and truly seeing the feelings he had no matter how hard he tried to hide them. It never failed either. As much as he hated to admit it, he had feelings for Naruto and he didn t want someone to destroy Naruto. The blond was tough on the outside, but on the inside he was still the na ve boy he d always been. Sasuke also knew that even though Naruto liked to grin and smirk at him, he needed Sasuke as much as Sasuke needed him. Slamming a fist onto the tile, Sasuke growled in frustration. When had things become like this. When did his feelings turn into more than just companions that worked together for the common goal? How did Naruto break through sasuke's defenses? It wasn t supposed to be like this!

-  
Out of the shower he ran to his room hoping Naurto wasnt there to see him. When He heard Naurto in the kitchen makign ramen Sasuke quickly ran to his draw opening them quickly and quietly throwing out clothes into a small bag. Then he ran from the drawer to a closet and began throwing certain items of his in there, till he came across Naurto's garments.

Sasuke Held it in his ivory hands. The shield that blocked emotion had broke once more. He held the orange suit close to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent of Naruto and fell to his knees.  
He felt confused and sick. He wanted Naruto and he knew it. He Grunted loudly and punched the wall beside him with great force.  
"Naurto......." He whispered quietly "Naurto what have you done to me."

Sasuke must of been standing there for a long time as Naruto came walking in

You couldn t sleep either huh.

Sasuke turned back to the window silently and sighed. No.

Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and wrapped an arm around Sasuke s waist, his head lying sleepily on the other s shoulder.  
Hot breath caressed Sasuke s neck and he gave up trying to be indifferent.

It s been a long day. Kakashi will be mad at us again if we show up again all tired and disgruntled for another mission.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back into Naruto s warmth, I know.

Let s try to sleep.

He let out a breath and felt empty as Naruto pulled away, his warmth leaving him. Sasuke turned and caught the blond s arm.  
Blue eyes turned sleepily towards his face in a confused look.

Can I sleep with you? sasuke asked

Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke back and into his room. He flopped onto the bed and Sasuke crawled slowly in lying down next to Naruto and curling up against his side. This was where he belonged; he couldn t deny it. He felt a cozyness that he could not feel without Naurto. Soon he felt Naurto's body pushed tighter against his.  
"Sasuke......"  
"Yes Naurto, what is it."  
"Sasuke I want you inside of me, I need it." The young blonde said slowly turning around to face Sasuke.  
"Naruto its late we need to sleep." Sasuke said coldly.  
Naurto just looked at him then placed a hand on Sasukes pale face.  
Sasuke felt his mask that he tried to build once more slowly melt as he felt Naurtos warm hand run down his face to his chest.

Naruto then pulled his face closer to Sasukes and gently began to kiss his lips while staring into sasukes dark eyes, which slowly began to close. Sasuke could feel himself needing Naruto as he did before and once again tried to show other wise. He pulled away from Narutos lips and turned over, But quickly Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him on top of himself. Sasuke tried to head butt Naruto but he dodged it and quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Please Sasuke......." He said quietly The pale dark haired boy bit his lip and sat up on his knees and began pulling off his shirt. Naurto smiled and started pulling off his clothes also. Then they sat there looking at there Naked bodies. Sasuke felt a passion for Naurto burning deep inside of him.  
Naruto then got on his hands and knees.  
"Take me now Sasuke....." He said as Sasuke placed his pale hands on the young boys waist. He then rubbed his now stiff shaft on Naruto's asshole.

Slowly Sasuke began to enter Naruto. He began to let out a low groan.  
"Mmmmmm Sasuke....." Naurto said as he felt the dark haired boy start to thrust into his ass.  
Sasuke began moaning a little louder as he began thrusting harder. He reached under the naruto and grabbed ahold of his shaft and began to slowly rub it up and down.

"Sasuke! Oooo yes!" Naurto yelled as he felt Sasuke's hands get him off.  
Sasuke could feel his sheild slowly disangreating. He layed on Narutos back as he continued to thrust inside him and his stiff cock in his hands. "Sasuke dont you like how good i feel on you? Huh, Dont you like it?" Naruto asked as he began to push himself harder against Sasuke along with Sasukes already pwerful thrust.  
"OOoooooo Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said trying to surpress the intense plessuareble feelings. Sasuke could feel himself unable to take it anymore. He did love how Naurto felt. He loved it deeply, more over he loved Naruto and He couldnt hide his emotions no longer "OOOO NARUTO........" He groaned slaming into him. Narutos blonde head shot up in plessure "SASUKE!" He called back after having sasuke unload inside him .  
It only took one more stroke from Sasuke's warm wet hand and Naruto Began to cum at the same time. Sasuke then lifeted Naurto up so the blonde's back was pressed against his chest and he began to kiss Naruto tenderly and affectionetly. Naruto then turned to face Sasuke completely and held him in his arms while there tonges twined.

When Naurto came out from his shower he jumped into the bed with Sasuke and woke him up once more.  
"That was nice eh Sasuke?" Naruto said grining brightly.  
Sasuke yawned "Its time to sleep Naurto." He said quietly "Come on Sasuke just tell me that you liked it!" Naurto said shaking Sasuke.  
"If I tell you will you let me sleep!" Sasuke said firmly "Yeah!" Naurto said cuddling a little closer to feel Sasukes warmth,  
"Yes Naurto, i truly do like it......." He said turning to face Naruto "Really?"  
"Yes I do enjoy it........" he could feel his mask slipping once more "And i also enjoy being with you Naruto." Sasuke said bring himself closer to the boy.  
Naruto reached out his hand and placed it on sasukes pale cheek. and kissed his forehead gently.  
"Thank you Sasuke." He said looking into his dark eyes quietly before turning to sleep.  
"Your welcome you idiot." Sasuke said looking in to Narutos blue eyes which remind Sasuke of water.  
With a small smile, he cradled naruto.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke s last thoughts were that somehow Naruto had seen through him and found his true feelings, though in the end it didn t matter. Together they were whole and no one would be able to change that no matter how hard they tried, not even Sasuke himself. 


End file.
